Chowder An Adventure Time Parody
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: Follow an aspiring young chef named Marshall and his day-to-day adventures as an apprentice in Lord Monochromicorn's catering company. Although he means well, Marshall often finds himself in predicaments due to his appetite and his scatterbrained nature. He is also pestered by Fionna, the apprentice of Mochro's rival Simone, who wants Marshall to be her "boyfriend", which he abhors


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Chowder The only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

Chowder/Adventure Time Characters

Main Characters:

[Chowder] Marshall Lee Abadeer - A 10-year-old vampire/demon hybrid who serves as an apprentice under the chef Lord Monochromicorn, Marshall lives with Lord Monochromicorn and his wife, Cake The Cat, in a room at the top of the catering business. Marshall wants to become a great chef, but he is very impulsive and scatterbrained and often gives in to his urges. He is always hungry and eats anything, even a customer's order.

[Mung Daal] Lord Monochromicorn - The chef who runs the catering company at which Marshall works. Although his exact age has not been stated, he has mentioned that he has cooked for at least 30 years, and he celebrated 5 years of marriage to Cake. He is a dark colored, gray haired humanoid of an unknown species.

[Shnitzel] Benjamin or Ben (Betty's Male Counterpact) - A pale skinned Spanish speaking human and professional chef who works at Lord Monochromicorn's Catering Company. He talks in fluent English in the episode "The Trouble with Cake" because he finally gets calm enough. Ben is the "straight man" to the other more excitable characters and is frequently agitated. He gets stuck with menial labor or cleanup duty, as well as the heavy lifting because he is extremely strong. Although usually angered by Marshall's antics, Ben really has a soft spot for Marshall, as he cries when it was thought that Marshall had vanished forever.

[Truffles] Cake The Cat - A humanoid cat and Lord Monochromicorn's wife who handles the business side of Mono's catering business. She is practical but has a foul temper and easily loses patience with her husband, his staff, and their customers.

[Gazpacho] Jake The Dog - A humanoid dog storekeeper who sells strange produce and ingredients at the farmers market. He does his best to offer advice to Marshall when needed. He lives with his overbearing mother, who never appears on screen, but is present at the end of episode "Jake!". In "The Spookiest House in Aaa" it is hinted at that Jake has no mother, and that he actually suffers with dissociative identity disorder, Jake shows no interest in moving out and improving his own life. Jake's worst enemies are vampires.

[Panini] Fionna Mertens - A 10 year old blonde human/gargoyle hybrid who has a crush on Marshall and reminds him at every opportunity. Marshall does not return the feelings and responds with "I'm not your boyfriend!" whenever she greets him. Fionna is an apprentice to Ms. Petikov, and is also possessive of Marshall. Fionna gets jealous when she sees Marshall with another girl. In the last episode, it is shown that Marshall finally returned Fionna's feelings and they are married with many kids.

Recurring characters:

[Ms. Endive] Simone Petrikov aka Ice Queen - A smart female chef who teaches cooking to Fionna with strict discipline. She's also occasionally portrayed as the show's main antagonist or villain. She regularly berates Lord Monochromicorn, whom she considers a rival. In the episode "Marshall's Girlfriend", it is revealed she despises boys and boyfriends because her fiancé did not show up on their wedding day. Ms. Petrikov is first seen in the second episode with Fionna, "Marshall's Girlfriend". It was revealed in later episodes that Ms. Petrikov is in love with Benjamin.

[Kiwi] Jungle Prince - A turquoise skinned humanoid who always gives advice to Marshall and his friends. His name is only pronounced in the episode "Brain Grub", where it is known that after Marshall alters the animated universe, Jungle Prince is reduced to selling used cars.

[Kimchi] Schwable - Marshall's pet zombie cat, who lives in a cage next to his bed. Schwable is a white colored cat. He likes things with odors unpleasant for the other characters, and he "talks" by meowing. Schwable was first seen in the episode "The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin". Schwable is usually shown with a blank personality but in "Stinky Love" it is shown that he has an opinion.

[Gorgonzola] Flame Prince - A 10 year old humanoid Fire Elemental apprentice candle holder with a surly attitude. He resents Marshall due to him having a better job than him. He will occasionally use Marshall, and if forced, will partner with him in games. He wears tattered brown clothes and no shoes, and has a flaming mohawk for hair. He is desperate to get cash, and will do almost anything to get it. Flame Prince also loves to play Sniffleball, where he meets Marshall in an episode. Despite his unpleasant attitude to Marshall, Marshall sees him as a close friend, which irritates Flame Prince even more. Flame Prince is an apprentice to his Uncle Inferno.

[Ceviche] Prince Gumball - A 10 year old humanoid gumball hybrid apprentice to his Aunt Gumi and Fionna's best friend, Prince Gumball was introduced in the episode "The Apprentice Games". He practices aerobic-style dancing and is very charitable and kind to others. He is good friends with Fionna and will make unwanted advances upon her, which are either refused or unnoticed. Prince Gumball is also a close friend to Marshall. He speaks in a monotonous voice and serves as deadpan humor for the show.

[Chestnut] Duke of Nuts - A small humanoid with a walnut for a head. He speaks in a regular voice but when angered, he speaks with a deep, gravelly voice and, to many character's surprise, is physically very strong. Because of his size, he uses everyday objects as other things (e.g. using a briefcase for a hydrofoil, or a hat as a vacation home). He sings small songs to himself, usually consisting of his catchphrase of "dinka lee dinky loo." He is teacher of the BLTs, a parody of the SATs. He always refers to himself in the third person when speaking.

[Reuben] Ice King - A humanoid Ice Elemental who is a conman and steals from others. He was Lord Monochromincorn's "Inspector" when he needed to renew his cooking license but he just used that to fail Lord Monochromicorn and pass Simone. He later made the group, minus Cake, used his boat for their fishing trip but just spent the trip annoying Lord Monochromicorn and keeping the other passengers on board so he can get more money out of them. At the end of the episode, it turned out that the ship was stolen and Ice King abandoned ship when the real owners came and left the group to be arrested.

[Mr. Fugu] Magic Man - A floating humanoid balloon who is said to be Mochro's most frequent customer. He is proven to be more greedy than Marshall and never shares any food with him. He is often seen with his valet, a cat eared banana guard, holding Magic Man's string as he cannot control his flotation.

[Sgt. Hoagie] Plantain Guard 2# - A Plantain Guard who is a police officer in Aaa. In one episode he was going out on a date and asked the other cops for advice.

Minor Characters:

[Foie Gras] Banana Guard with cat ears (who for some reason thinks he is a cat) - holds Magic Man's string as he cannot control his flotation.

[Stilton] Uncle Inferno – A Fire Elemental who is the uncle as well as the chef to his nephew, Flame Prince.

[Paté] Aunt Gumi – A humanoid gumball being who is the aunt as well as the chef to her nephew, Prince Gumball.

Author's Note:

The episodes will be written once I've uploaded and written the rest of my characters list.

Please R&R

Shoutout to He23t, thanks for reading!


End file.
